Una apuesta BraUr
by Chisueo
Summary: Un beso, una apuesta y una declaracion Ambos lo sabian, pero ninguno le decia nada a otro


Una apuesta BraUr

ADVERTENCIAS y COMENTARIOS MIOS:

Primero lo primero  
1. Es YAOI (chicoxchico)  
2. Es BraUr (BrazilxUruguay)  
3. Es Shonen-ai  
4. Ni me pidan lemon de estos dos...es mi parejita sanita  
5. Nombre weon que le puse  
6. Los OC puestos aqui me pertenecen  
7. No me acuerdo si aparecen los de la serie...pero buee...si aparecen Es Obvio que le pertenecen a Himaruya-sensei 8D  
8. Disfruten leyendo  
9. Modismos...modismos qliaos pesaos que me faltaron porque no tengo net y blah, blah, blah...hice el intento fail de que Felipe hablara Portuguez con ayuda del Word 2003 8D  
10. Ok, Ok...dejo de hablar bobadas y las(os) dejo con el fic 8D

BraUr

Un beso es algo que se da a una persona con la que compartes sentimientos ¿Verdad? O por lo menos tienen algo en común y siquiera se entienden lo suficiente. En algunos casos, los cuales son excepciones, se dan besos a personas equivocadas o es un simple juego aunque en aquel caso no fue un simple juego.

Una apuesta que ahora lo tenía entre la espada y la pared, acorralado como un ave enjaulada sin poder siquiera escapar de aquello. Maldecía a los de su alrededor y mucho mas a sus primos que prácticamente lo obligaron a hacerlo (aunque el no opuso mucha resistencia).

Aun así estaba muerto de vergüenza y sin mencionar que esconderse debajo de tierra era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento. El, Uruguay, estaba muerto de vergüenza y ganas de matar a dos familiares que lo habían hecho hacer aquello, además de querer insultar a medio mundo y de paso matar al burlista de Argentina.

Puede que a el si le gustara Brasil, que también sintiera algo mas que una simple atracción y cosas así pero no era para llegar a besarlo enfrente de todo el mundo, pero era eso a que Sebastian le tomara todo el mate de las próximas cinco conferencias.

El beso que compartía con Felipe era bastante tierno a ojos de los presentes, aunque las risas de burla sin malicia abundaban en los países más jóvenes. Cuando lo beso fue simplemente de sorpresa, haciendo que Brasil botara los papeles que llevaba en las manos y dejara todo lo que estaba haciendo dejándose llevar por la suavidad de aquel beso.

Ver aquello dejo paralizado a los presentes aunque no sorprendidos, sabían muy bien que el uruguayo sentía muchas cosas para con el brasileño y viceversa, aunque ambos eran tan distraídos (a su forma) que ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de ello completamente.

Finalmente ambos se separaron, Martín sonrojado y desviando la mirada hacia un lado perdido de donde se encontraban y Felipe con una sonrisa algo boba en el rostro. Más de alguna de las mujeres dijeron que repitieran la escena, los hombres solo comentaban entre ellos y los actores de dicha escena no hablaban ni murmuraban nada.

Uruguay justo iba a romper el silencio para pronunciar algo cuando sintió la mano de Argentina en su hombro. Volteo a verlo y vio una sonrisa algo burlona de parte del argentino mientras le entregaba un termo con mate.

— ¿Qué paso?—le pregunto algo confuso Martín

—Che, vos ganaste la apuesta…Así que si yo tomo de tu mate, vos me podes golpear cuando quieras—dicho aquello Sebastian se fue a sentar en su lugar y empezó a hablar con Perú

—Martín… ¿você me ama?—pregunto Brasil mientras lo veía fijamente— Eu lo amo muito…

—Insisto…en que te entiendo re-poco Felipe—contesta Uruguay mientras lo miraba— Pero ya ves…Vos sabes que esto…fue una…a-apuesta…

—Pero você no me baixo como si fora una aposta—trato de decir lo mas claro posible el brasileño

—Fue solo una apuesta…Vos lo sabes—siguió insistiendo el uruguayo

—Vamos a ver…

Sin que Martín se percatara de nada, Felipe lo tomo de la barbilla y comenzó a besarlo nuevamente, un beso sutil y lleno de ternura a ojos ajenos. Lentamente lo fue profundizando sin llegar a convertirlo en algo apasionado, las miradas que antes los veían se fueron apartando dejándolos a solas inconcientemente. Martín solo se dejo llevar por la sensación de aquel beso hasta que finalmente sintió el deseo de separarse solo por un momento.

Después de separarse, ambos inconcientemente se llevaron una de sus manos a sus bocas tocando suavemente sus labios. Para Martín era una sensación entre feliz y asfixiante pero no le desagradaba del todo, y para Felipe era solamente una felicidad que le llenaba de un sentimiento calido el pecho.

Ambos solo sentían mariposas en el estomago, no era que jamás habían besado o siquiera haberse acostado con alguna chica pero lo que sentían en aquel momento era una sensación alegre y algo asfixiante.

—Oigan… ¿Pueden hacernos el favorcito de hacer que dejemos de tocar el violín?—aquel que interrumpió algo molesto no fue otro que Javier con su pequeña hija en brazos

—Cállate un rato Javier…Porque vos ya no te besas tan seguido con México no es necesario que digas eso—se burlo Uruguay mientras le sacaba la lengua

— ¡Weón! Vo' si eri' un conchet-

—Javier, déjalos… ¿A poco te pones celoso de otra pareja?—dijo entretenido Juan a la vez que le quitaba de los brazos a Cristel

—Perdón, pero queria baixar de novo a Martin—se disculpo Brasil tomando de la mano al uruguayo—Agora me leu livro a outro lugar

Antes de que le contestaran se fue corriendo con Martín a otro lugar, quería estar a solas con el uruguayo para conversar y de paso volver a besarlo. Le encantaba el uruguayo en todas formas, cuando por fin se encontraron en un lugar mas privado lo abrazo y lo beso de nuevo.

Desde pequeños siempre se habían querido pero jamás se lo habían dicho ni mostrado directamente. Uruguay era algo tímido cuando se encontraba con Felipe y este a su vez cada vez que se encontraba con el uruguayo simplemente no dejaba de hablar confundiendo más a Martín.

Esta vez entre ambos hubo un silencio agradable, algo que indicaba que las palabras no eran necesarias en aquel momento y que no debían ser dichas por ninguno de los dos. Simplemente se miraban y sonreían al ver al otro, no esperaban palabras de amor ni abrazos melosos pero si una sonrisa de parte del otro.

Finalmente Martín decidió romper por un momento aquel silencio para empezar una conversación con el brasileño.

—Pues…Ya ves, los dos nos gustamos ¿No?—pregunto un sonrojado y sonriente Martín

—Você me gosta muito...¿y eu le gosta a você?—contesto Brasil mientras lo abrazaba ligeramente y sonreía

—Si, me gustas de hace tiempo…desde pequeños—murmuro Martín apoyándose en el hombro del brasileño

—Jejeje… você esta rojo, afinque me gosta

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, finalmente ambos se besaron nuevamente y se fueron a donde estaban los demás, sabían que ya era un hecho que ambos desde ahora tendrían una relación más estrecha que antes gracias al cariño que ambos sentían por el otro.

Gracias a una apuesta y un solo beso ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que sentían realmente y ahora eso los unía mas que antes, en parte Uruguay debía agradecerles por aquello a sus primos, gracias a ellos se pudo semi-declarar a Felipe, decirle lo que sentía en realidad y de paso besarlo.


End file.
